


Radiant Terrific Humble

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Missionary Position, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson gets a surprise; everything ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant Terrific Humble

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER for "Frozen," episode 4-11 of House; written before that episode aired. Quick ficlet. Credit to [](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/profile)[**namasteyoga**](http://namasteyoga.livejournal.com/) for inspiring the title of this fic.

Wilson rolled his hips again and again. He was blissed out on lust and passion, every sense engaged to the hilt: the low moans Amber breathed on each thrust, the vision of her golden hair spilled across her pillow, the sharp and intoxicating tang of her perfume. Her nails were digging into the small of his back, a kinky pleasure he hadn’t known he wanted until her.

He’d made her come once tonight, her thighs gripping his head, and he wanted to do it again. Every muscle was tense as he tried to hold out for her, but when she arched, and clenched, and whispered, “Do it now,” his control slipped.

The orgasm built from his balls, and he grunted with the intensity. Three more sharp thrusts as he released in pulses, adrenaline flowing through his veins as he anticipated the drop into the shudders of aftershocks, and in that suspended fraction of a second, an amused baritone assaulted his ears.

“Missionary position? Boring!”

His heart seemed to stop as the adrenaline looped back for another go-around. “House?” he gasped, wondering where he was getting the breath for even that effort.

House’s reply was lost in the muffling effect of Amber pulling Wilson to her, re-settling him so that his head was pillowed on her chest. Her skin was so soft, the fragrance of her bodywash mingling perfectly with her perfume and the scent underneath that was uniquely her. He sighed in contentment and let his eyes close.

“Well, when first starting out, sure,” Amber said to House, “but I like it for the final position. What are you doing here?” Her tone was far more matter-of-fact than Wilson would’ve been able to achieve.

“My new Blackberry won’t synchronize; I need Wilson to fix it.”

House’s voice was close by. He must have been standing right next to the bed, but Wilson couldn’t find the energy to lift his head and look.

“Kutner’s the techno geek,” Amber replied. “Get him to do it.” She was stroking Wilson’s shoulder blade lightly, tenderly.

“Wilson can do it.”

Amber’s jaw moved against the top of his head; he could tell she was smiling. “James is otherwise occupied. And you have to admit, it’s fun watching Kutner jump and slobber. He’s like a retriever puppy.”

“Speaking of puppies, Wilson, move over.”

No way was that happening, but to be polite he responded, “Hm?”

“I want to get a look at your girlfriend’s tits.”

Oh, _fuck_ no. Wilson planted a hand in preparation for sitting up and giving House a piece of his mind, when Amber hugged him close and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Don’t fuss, James. He’s just jealous because you’ve seen Cuddy’s boobies.”

“Seriou–” House began, but Amber talked right over him, her face still turned toward James.

“Of course _I_ have too. Out of the bra they’re really not that great.”

Smiling, Wilson chastised, “Be nice.” He tucked a hand tighter under her shoulder, nuzzled against her, and closed his eyes again. His eyelids were so heavy. In fact, every part of him was heavy in relaxation.

Amber breathed in and out in a long sigh that made her chest rise and fall pleasantly, like riding a gentle wave. “OK, night-night time, so bye now,” she said.

The buzzing of House’s baritone faded into nothing as Wilson fell into a peaceful, sated slumber.


End file.
